


Room 918

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean and Michael are twins, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Castiel, Love at First Sight, M/M, May be awkward but what do I know, Not Beta Read, Pretty sure there's swearing in there somewhere, a lot of it, no explicit sex, shut up I'm making stuff up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Charlie start off college together, praying for a clean and hot roommate respectively...</p><p>Dean gets both wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 918

**Author's Note:**

> So because I will be going to Comic Con (Germany) tomorrow, this one is on Friday instead of Saturday.

"I hate that they won't let us just share a dorm room." Dean grumbled. 

"Come on! We're neighbours! That's close enough!" Charlie called, her voice cheerful as ever. 

"Probably… I just hope that my guy isn't as disgusting as most college boys." Dean said. 

"Stop pouting, princess." Charlie said. "Help me pray for a hot roomie instead!" Dean rolled his eyes at her, glancing at the room numbers just to see that they were only halfway to their rooms. 

"I still don't get it. Why can't they just stick girls and boys together… or make it sexuality orientated at least!" Dean complained further.

"What so you get so sleep in a broom closet because you can't be paired with dudes or chicks?" Charlie asked. "Seriously Dean, don't obsess over this. It's a stupid rule but it's still a rule." 

"Fine, I'll shut up." He said. 

"Awesome, so in what kind of mood are you because you and me need to go out and check the waters." Charlie said. 

"A night out drinking?" Dean asked. "I'm always up for that." Charlie balanced the box she was holding in one arm and held out a fist. Dean shifted his own box and bumped her fist with his own. They then went into the doors opposite each other reading 918 and 919. 

Dean looked around the room, it was small and ever with only the two small beds, nightstands, desks and small cupboards absolutely cramped. The carpet was a faded dark blue and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in about twenty years. The walls probably had been white at some point but were now a dirty grey with several tape stains from previous students' posters. The right desk was already covered in books and boxes but they were all stacked up neatly which gave Dean a little hope. 

He put his box down on the second desk and threw his duffle onto the mattress on the left. When he turned around to walk back to the car to get the rest of his stuff he was faced with a boy. Dean's brain tried to tell him that he was probably his roommate but Dean didn't care. The boy was incredibly beautiful, with dark, messy hair and blue eyes, full lips and a stubble that was just as dark as his hair and already well past three-days on its best way to a full beard. He was stunning.

"Hello." He said and Dean was taken aback at the deepness of his voice. "My name is Castiel. I assume you are my new roommate?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah- I'm Dean." He said, taking the hand Castiel was offering him. 

"Are you a freshman?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded again. "What is your major?" 

"Mechanical Engineering… you?" Dean asked, realising that he was still shaking Castiel's hand and letting go. 

"Veterinarian medicine." Castiel said. 

"I was just gonna get the rest of my stuff." Dean said, pointing at the door. 

"Oh- yes." Castiel said and stepped aside. Dean took a deep breath when he turned in the hallway. He glanced into Charlie's room finding it empty. He ran into her in the stairwell. 

"Charlie." He said, holding onto her arm. "You need to check out my roommate. He is fucking HOT." Dean hissed. "I'm going to die a painful death." 

"You're complaining about a hot roomie?" Charlie asked. 

"No… but I don't think he swings my way and that will just be torture." Dean said. 

"Okay, bro, I don't know if you've noticed but your gay-dar is seriously broken… I'll check him out." She said with a grin. 

"Don't embarrass me!" Dean called as Charlie walked upstairs. He just heard her laugh and sighed, hurrying downstairs to get his remaining box and clothes. 

When he came back upstairs Charlie was just coming out of his room. 

"What did you do?" Dean asked quietly. She grinned at him. 

"I invited him along to our night out!" She said and ducked away from Dean's punch aimed at her arm. "Calm down, I casually mentioned that I'd love to find a girlfriend and he definitely didn't get the straight-guy-seeing-lesbian-porn-in-the-making-stare so maybe you got a chance! Or he's just a decent straight guy which would be a miracle!" 

"Thanks, maybe." Dean said and Charlie winked at him before disappearing into her room. 

 

That evening Dean and Charlie found themselves in a small bar just off campus with their roommates. Charlie had invited her roomie Jo along as well although she had already established that she was 'straight as an arrow'. 

"You look a bit uncomfortable." Dean said, sliding into the booth next to Castiel who was clinging to his beer, his eyes wide. 

"I have never been to a bar." Castiel said. Dean raised a brow. "I also never had a beer before… or any kind of alcohol."  
"Wow… hate to be a bad influence." Dean grinned.

"That's quite alright." Castiel said quietly and Dean smiled.

"So where do you come from?" Dean asked. 

"Pontiac, Illinois." Castiel said. "My father is an author… he wrote the supernatural series and then invested the money he made with the books." 

"I think I've heard of the books… I think my brother read them before. Did the investment pan out?" 

"It did." Castiel said. "I think most people would call us rich." 

"Great, so you don't have to worry about tuition?" Dean asked and Castiel shook his head. 

"What about you?" Castiel asked. 

"I'm a Kansas boy." Dean said. "Was born and bred in Lawrence just outside the city… I've got a small job at a garage in town… my dad hooked me up, he owns a garage in Lawrence and knows the owner here." 

"Didn't you want to get further away from home?" Castiel asked. "I wanted at least one state between my siblings and me." Dean shook his head. 

"I love being close to home… I think I would miss them too much… I don't know how my brother's doing it." Dean said. "Michael, he's studying law on the east coast." 

"Well, I know I will not miss my family too much… I'm usually the one who gets picked on. I'm a bit of a nerd." Castiel said and Dean smiled.

"The best people are." Dean answered. "My little brother too, he's still in high school. I don't think I could go more than a month without seeing him and my parents." 

"And Michael?" Castiel asked. 

"Same thing. I mean I saw him just yesterday but just the idea that he's not just a few feet away…" Dean said. "Wow, that sounds clingy and weird." 

"It sounds like you really love your family." Castiel said. "That's not weird at all." 

"You know siblings always pick on each other… they still love you." Dean said. "Especially big brothers." 

"Yes, well it's not just that they pick on me… it's mostly that they don't accept me being gay." Castiel said and Dean sucked in a sharp breath. Castiel frowned. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah- just… didn't expect that." Dean said. 

"Oh." Castiel said, looking down at his hands. "I didn't think you would care… because Charlie is-" He started. 

"I don't- well, I do… but only…" Dean took a deep breath. "Because I hate accidentally hitting on straight guys." He just threw it out there, making Castiel look up. 

"So you're-" Castiel started. 

"I'm bi." Dean said. Castiel licked his lips slowly and Dean could see him swallow. 

"So are you going to hit on me or not?" Castiel asked and Dean grinned. 

"Well, you are hot." Dean said, feeling a blush creep up his neck to his cheeks. "Castiel, huh? That's an angel right?" Dean started and Castiel nodded. "Suits you." He said with a waggle of eyebrows and Castiel started laughing and if that wasn't the most beautiful sound. 

"A cheap pick-up line?" Castiel asked. "That's the best you could do?" 

"Well, I could have told you that I felt pulled towards you from the moment I first saw you or some sappy shit like that… or I could've told you everything I want to do to you… but I don't think either of those would've made you laugh that beautifully." Dean said and Castiel blushed a little. 

"Very smooth." He said softly and smiled. He then reached out to touch Dean's hand. "I'd like option number two now." He said, looking up from their hands to meet Dean's eyes. Dean wetted his lips and moved closer to Castiel, leaning in to whisper into his ear. 

"Your lips had me fantasizing all day, so pink and plush, just the thought of them pushing against mine… your stubble rubbing against my skin everywhere… can't think of something better… maybe the picture of you spread out, that hair even messier… or maybe those plush lips stretched around my-" Dean didn't get to finish the sentence as Castiel turned his head, kissing him fiercely, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, pulling him as close as possible. 

"Damn, Cas- and that from the guy who never had a drink in his life." Dean said.

"I never said I was a virgin in all ways." Castiel said and Dean growled, moving one hand to his jaw and pulling him into another kiss.  
"Let's get out of here." Dean said and Castiel nodded, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him out of the booth. Dean caught Charlie's eyes and saluted her before following Castiel out of the bar. 

 

"You lucky bastard." Charlie grumbled as they met up for breakfast the next day.

"Didn't find a sexy chick that's worth your while?" Dean teased and Charlie glared at him. 

"I'm just classier than you." She pouted and Dean snorted. 

"You and I both know who the real player is here." Dean said.  
"Where is loverboy anyway?" Charlie asked. 

"Cas has an early class… feline anatomy or something. I didn't quite catch it… too busy staring at his butt, which by the way is probably sculpted from marble by god himself." Dean said. 

"And I will quote myself 'lucky bastard'." Charlie said. "But does this mean THE Dean Winchester is off the market?" Charlie asked. 

"Probably." Dean said. "I mean first of all I'm so gonna tap that again and again… he's just too good for a one night stand… and he's funny and kind and all that… I can't wait to get to properly know him." 

"You sap." Charlie said. "I'm happy for you though." She added and Dean smiled at her. 

"I guess now I'm just a full time wing man." Dean said and Charlie grinned. 

"Awesome." She said. 

 

"How'd your first day go?" Dean asked as Castiel entered their room, dropping onto the bed, his head landing in Dean's lap. 

"Exhausting." Castiel said. "But interesting." He added, burying his face in Dean's stomach. Dean moved one hand down to card through Castiel's hair. "How was your day?" 

"Fine, I guess." Dean said. "I thought there'd be a bit less math but I'll deal, maybe it'll get better." 

"I'm sure it will." Castiel mumbled and Dean chuckled, the vibrations tickling him a little. He started to open his mouth but was interrupted by his phone ringing. Dean fished it out of his pocket as Castiel lifted his shirt and started kissing his stomach. 

"Hey, Michael." Dean said. 

"Hey, little brother." Michael answered.

"Ten minutes, get over it." Dean sighed.

"Never." Michael said. "How is KSU?" 

"Awesome so far." Dean said. "I got the room opposite Charlie's, my roommate is hot as fuck and also gay, so that's a plus… oh and my first classes went well too. How are you doing?" 

"It's intimidating but awesome." Michael said. 

"What that you're suddenly not the smartest person in the room?" Dean asked. 

"Something like it." His brother answered. "I just wanted to check in… but what exactly is going on with the roommate?" Dean grinned, running his hand through Castiel's hair. 

"Well, he's currently lying with his head in my lap… I'm not quite sure yet but you might call it a relationship." Dean said, meeting Castiel's eyes who nodded before going back to kissing Dean's stomach. 

"Dean, don't fuck it up, that's gonna be awkward." Michael said. 

"How is your first reaction that I'll fuck it up?" Dean asked. 

"Because I've known you your whole life." Michael pointed out. "But I'm happy to hear that you're doing good." 

"Yeah… you made any new friends yet?" Dean asked. 

"Not really… there's a guy in my criminal law class who seems to be nice." Michael said. Dean nodded. 

"Keep me posted?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, sure will." Michael answered. 

"You gonna be home for Mom's birthday?" Dean asked. 

"I'll do my best." Michael said. 

"All right, talk to you soon." Dean said and hung up. 

"Why did that sound like your brother's just starting college too?" Castiel asked. 

"Because he is." Dean said. "Michael and I are twins." He explained. 

"I don't think I've met a twin before." Castiel said. Dean shrugged.

"We're just people." Dean said. 

"But it does make it clearer why you miss Michael so much." Castiel said. 

"I guess." Dean said "He is my best friend. He knows me better than anyone… guess that just happens when you share a room all your life." 

"What is he like?" Castiel asked. 

"I don't know… he's a bit more held back than me. Much more intelligent. Super good looking." Dean said with a grin. 

"I don't doubt that." Castiel answered and pushed himself up leaning in to kiss his new boyfriend. 

 

"This is definitely something I didn't expect to happen…" Sam pointed out. They were sitting in the Winchester's dining room just having a beer until Dean and Mary were done with her birthday dinner. 

"What?" Castiel asked, looking at the younger Winchester. 

"That Dean's comes home with a boyfriend." Sam answered. Castiel blushed a little, looking up to see Dean stretching up to get something from the top shelf. 

"So he didn't fuck it up." Dean almost dropped the plate he was holding at the new voice. 

"You dick! You knew you were gonna make it and you didn't tell me!" Dean called and put down the plate crossing the dining room and pulling his twin brother into his arms. "I missed you." Dean whispered quietly only Michael picking it up. Dean was smiling widely when he pulled back. 

"Now meet Castiel… Cas." Dean said, holding out one hand to make Castiel stand up. 

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Castiel said, holding out one hand. Michael shook his hand and nodded. 

"I agree… although Dean's chewed my ear off about you so I probably know everything." Michael said with a grin. Dean went red and Castiel raised a brow at his boyfriend. "So far I've only heard good things." the older twin added. 

"That's because there are no bad things." Dean said and Castiel rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek anyway. 

 

"I'm sorry, Cas, we don't have a spare room… and with Michael here-" Mary started. 

"Mom, it's okay." Dean said. "We fit into a single." He added and Castiel buried his face in Dean's shoulder. 

"Right… well, you deal with your brother." Mary said and Dean sighed. 

 

"Keep it in your pants little bro." Michael said when Dean and Castiel came upstairs to get ready for bed. 

"Like anyone would ever-" Castiel started. 

"Just don't." Dean said, his face bright red. 

"Seriously, Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean groaned. 

"It was high school and the middle of the night and I was drunk." Dean said. "I didn't think we were that loud." 

"You were loud." Michael said. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"It's ages ago!" Dean complained. "I promise you I'm not gonna have any kind of sex with my boyfriend tonight." 

"You better not." Michael grumbled. Dean rolled his eyes again but a smile crept onto his face. 

 

"Dean?" Michael asked as Castiel left for the bathroom. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked. 

"You have never brought a girl or boy home. Not even Lisa." Michael pointed out. Dean bit his lip. 

"I love him." Dean said. Michael's eyes widened. 

"You didn't tell him yet." He said then and Dean smiled. He wasn't asking. He just knew. Even though they'd spent the past months apart Michael just knew. 

"No… I'm scared that it's going too fast." Dean said. "That I'll scare him away." 

"He survived the full load of Winchester interrogation today, dude's not gonna run because you admit that you have feelings." Michael said. Dean shrugged. 

"You know me… it took me half my life to tell you that I really care." 

"Like you had to tell me." Michael said. "Just don't wait too long, brother. That one's not gonna wait around." Dean nodded and then followed Castiel to the bathroom.

 

"I understand why you didn't want to leave home now." Castiel said when they were back in their little room. 

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"Well your mother is probably the kindest person I have ever met and just seeing you with your brothers… I have never seen you happier." Castiel said. "The way you and Michael understand each other it's like magic." 

"Like I said, there's no one who knows me better… not even my mom." Dean said. "He's the only one I can always talk to about everything without worrying that he'll judge or be offended or whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
